This study is designed to investigate the pharmacological effects of all the combined chemical constituents of the marijuana plant to the effects of the principle psychoactive ingredient, delta-9-THC, alone. The subjective, physiological and behavioral effects of marijuana and delta-9-THC will be compared after administration by the oral route.